descentfromedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Maverick
Appearance: Appears to be in early twenties, genuine age remains a mystery. A rather tall and sinister being, nimble, thin. This deranged fellow wears a very modest attire; A previously black hoodie that greyed out with time, genuinely vintage jeans that showcase plenty of rips and holes, converse styled black sneakers, a red scarf, fingerless gloves, and a tan, worn out detective coat. On more occasion-y nights, you'd find him in his best, though, eccentric and regal delivered in a fancy way, top hat, waistcoat, adorned cane and all that comes with it. The most striking features remain his almost pristine ivory hair, unkempt and broken on ends, and his face, which seems to be cursed into a vacant expression of bliss. His eyes are damaged, heavy circles beneath a pair of peculiarly golden irises ( previously of a pale brown, prior to the Embrace; A bit like how his hair changed in the process ). An apparently unwipable smile adorned by pearly white teeth remains there, a testing feature for those who expect to be taken seriously by this personnage. Personality Extremely care-free, obviously insane, but seems to have a big heart. It takes about 0.23 seconds to gain this one's trust-- or at least, that's what he tries to convey. Witty remarks are a specialty, but they are never delivered in a malignant fashion, even if they may seem quite hurtful. He speaks of an undecipherable accent for the untrained ear, a mix of a few tongues, but the commonfolk would label it as a North-American cross with Russian. He can be a bit unpredictable at times, especially when he or his acolytes are confronted with threats. He can get unnecessarily violent when taking care of these, and when it is dealt with, does not appear to have meant such drastic measures. Despite this, another good thing to take note of is his selfless way of helping whoever seems unfortunate enough, never asking anything in return. Under pressure, his derangements start to show a lot more, and he can become overly paranoid of the things surrounding him, extremely cautious with his every move. Nobody has ever asked what goes on during those moments, and it's probably for the best. This state of being dissipates with time after the cause of stress is gone. He's got a rather incapacitating internal struggle with morals as well, which constantly gets put back into question, and is truly juggling with them to try to find a middle. Public Knowledge He's been around Vancouver for a while now He knows everyone in this city, and everyone knows him. It's almost a fact that wherever something happens, he will be there, either in the middle of it, or watching from a distance. Most likely the former, though. This guy is everywhere. Rumours - Something about the small black book he carries has significance to him. - He comes from Europe, and has apparently walked through the entire border of Canada and the United States; On foot, starting from Québec to all the way down into Vancouver. - He stopped writing for an obscure reason. Category:Vampires Category:Camarilla Category:Player Characters Category:Malkavian